Hunger Games Book
This is about the Books of the Hunger Games ; Hunger Games Catching Fire Mockingjay Hunger Games The Hunger Games takes place in a nation known as Panem, established in North America after the destruction of the continent's civilization by an unknown apocalyptic event! The nation consists of the wealthy Capitol and twelve surrounding, poorer districts united under the Capitol's control. District 12, where the book begins, is located in the coal-rich region that was formerly known as Appalachia. As punishment for a past rebellion against the Capitol, in which a 13th district was destroyed, one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 from each district are selected by an annual lottery to participate in the Hunger Games, an event in which the participants (or tributes) must fight to the death in an outdoor arena controlled by the Capitol, until only one individual remains. The story is narrated by 16-year-old Katniss Everdeen, a girl from District 12 who volunteers for the 74th annual Hunger Games in place of her younger sister, Primrose. The male tribute chosen from District 12 is Peeta Mellark, a former schoolmate of Katniss who once gave her bread from his family's bakery when her family was starving.Katniss and Peeta are taken to the Capitol, where their drunken mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, victor of the 50th Hunger Games, instructs them to watch and determine the strengths and weaknesses of the other tributes.The tributes are publicly displayed to the Capitol audience in an interview with television host Caesar Flickerman, and have to attempt to appeal to the television audience in order to obtain "sponsors". During this time, Peeta reveals on-air his longtime unrequited love for Katniss. Katniss believes this to be a ploy to gain sponsors, who can be critical to survival because of their ability to send gifts such as food, medicine, and tools to favored tributes during the Games.While nearly half the tributes are killed in the first day of the Games, Katniss relies on her well-practiced hunting and survival skills to remain unharmed and concealed from the other tributes. A few days into the Games, Katniss develops an alliance with Rue, a 12-year-old girl from the agricultural District 11 who reminds Katniss of her own sister. In the meantime, Peeta appears to have joined forces with the tributes from the richer districts. However, when he has the opportunity to kill Katniss, he instead saves her from the others. Katniss's alliance with Rue is brought to an abrupt end when Rue is killed by another tribute, whom Katniss then kills in self-defence with an arrow. Katniss sings to Rue until she dies, and spreads flowers over her body as a sign of respect for Rue and disgust towards the Capitol.Apparently because of Katniss and Peeta's image in the minds of the audience as "star-crossed lovers", a rule change is announced midway through the Games, allowing two tributes from the same district to win the Hunger Games as a couple. Upon hearing this, Katniss begins searching for Peeta. She eventually finds him, wounded and in hiding. As she nurses him back to health, she acts the part of a young girl falling in love to gain more favor with the audience and, consequently, gifts from her sponsors. When the couple remains as the last two surviving tributes, the Gamemakers reverse the rule change in an attempt to force them into a dramatic finale, in which one must kill the other to win. Katniss, knowing that the Gamemakers would rather have two victors than none, retrieves highly poisonous berries known as "nightlock" from her pouch and offers some to Peeta. Realizing that Katniss and Peeta intend to commit suicide, the Gamemakers announce that both will be the victors of the 74th Hunger Games.Although she survives the ordeal in the arena and is treated to a hero's welcome in the Capitol, Katniss is warned by Haymitch that she has now become a political target after defying her society's authoritarian leaders so publicly. Afterwards, Peeta is heartbroken when he learns that Katniss's actions in the arena were part of a calculated ploy to earn sympathy from the audience. However, Katniss is unsure of her own feelings and realizes that she is dreading the moment when she and Peeta will go their separate ways. Catching Fire After winning the 74th Hunger Games in the previous novel, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark return home to District 12, the poorest sector in the country of Panem. On the day that Katniss and Peeta are to start a "Victory Tour" of the country, President Snow visits unexpectedly and tells Katniss that he is angry with her for breaking the rules at the end of the last Hunger Games, which permitted both Peeta and Katniss to win. Snow tells Katniss that when she defied the Capitol, she inspired rebellion in the districts.The first stop on the Victory Tour is District 11, the home of Katniss's deceased friend and ally in the Hunger Games, Rue. During the ceremony, Katniss delivers a brief speech, thanking the people of District 11 for their participants in the Games. When she finishes, an old man whistles the tune that Katniss used in the arena to tell Rue that she was safe. The song acts as a signal and everyone salutes Katniss, using the same gesture that she used to say farewell to Rue. To Katniss's horror, the old man and two others are executed. Katniss and Peeta travel to the rest of the twelve districts and the Capitol. Hoping to placate the growing rebellion and settle the dispute between Katniss and President Snow, Peeta proposes to Katniss during an interview. Despite this, Katniss learns that their attempt to avert revolt in the districts has failed.Shortly after returning to District 12, Katniss encounters two runaways from District 8. They explain their theory that contrary to what the other districts have been led to believe, District 13 was not wiped out by the Capitol, and that many of its residents survive in underground shelters. Later, it is announced that, for the 75th Hunger Games, 24 victors from previous years will be forced to compete once again. This is the third occurrence of the "Quarter Quell": an event that occurs every 25th year of the Games and allows the Capitol to introduce a twist. Knowing that she and Peeta will both be competing in the Games a second time, Katniss decides that she will devote herself to ensuring that Peeta becomes the Quarter Quell's victor. Likewise, Peeta is devoted to protecting her.During the Games, set in a jungle with a saltwater lake, Katniss and Peeta join up with two other previous victors: Finnick Odair, a 24-year-old man who survived the Games at the age of 14, and Mags, Finnick's 80-year-old mentor, both from District 4. The party encounters poisonous fog in which Peeta becomes injured and cannot walk. Mags sacrifices herself in order to save Peeta and dies in the poisonous fog. After Mags's death, Katniss, Peeta and Finnick join forces with Johanna Mason, a sarcastic and often cruel victor from District 7, and Beetee and Wiress, an older couple from District 3 who are said to be "exceptionally smart". Wiress soon proves her genius by revealing to Katniss that the arena is arranged like a clock, with all of the arena's disasters occurring on a timed chart. After Wiress is killed, Katniss learns of Beetee's plan to harness lightning in order to electrocute Brutus and Enobaria, the two remaining Careers Tributes from District 2. In the final chapters, Katniss instead directs the lightning at the force field that contains the arena, thereby destroying the arena and resulting in her temporary paralysis.When Katniss wakes up, she is being transported to District 13, joined by Finnick, Beetee, and her mentor, Haymitch Abernathy. She learns that Peeta, Enobaria, and Johanna have been captured by the Capitol, and is informed that there had been a plan among half of the contestants to break out of the arena— Beetee had been attempting to destroy the force field in the same way that she did. The book ends when Katniss's best friend, Gale, comes to visit her and informs her that, though he got her family out in time, District 12 has been bombed and destroyed Mockingjay Katniss Everdeen reluctantly adjusts to a highly structured life in the underground District 13, which has been spearheading the rebellion in Panem. Katniss eventually agrees to act as "the Mockingjay"—a poster child for the rebellion—but only on the condition that District 13's President Alma Coin vows to grant immunity to all of the past Hunger Games tributes, including her friends Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason, and Finnick Odair's lover Annie Cresta, and to reserve for Katniss the right to personally kill Panem's President Snow once he is captured. Tasked with starring in rebel propaganda films, called propos, Katniss is unhappily kept out of actual combat until she defiantly participates in a tragic battle at District 8.Meanwhile, Peeta is being held by the Capitol and forced to defame Katniss and the rebels on live television. During one broadcast, though, he exposes the Capitol's surprise plan to bomb District 13, thus saving many lives during the ensuing explosions but also causing the Capitol to "hijack" him, a process in which he is infused with tracker jacker venom, developing in him a deranged resentment and fear of Katniss. Soon afterward, District 13 leads a successful mission to rescue Peeta and other tributes of the most recent Games, but Peeta immediately attempts to kill Katniss upon their reunion. Therapy improves Peeta's psychological condition over time, but he retains some memory loss and is still prone to violent outbursts toward Katniss. After a controversial strategy proposed by Katniss's best friend, Gale Hawthorne, wins a decisive victory at District 2, the rebels launch a final military campaign upon the Capitol itself. Katniss and her propo team are deployed on a trivial assignment to the Capitol, joined by Peeta, who is unexpectedly sent with them by President Coin; Katniss interprets this to mean that Coin, anticipating the war's end, no longer requires or trusts Katniss and now expects her to be killed by Peeta. While filming in a purportedly safe Capitol neighborhood, the team's commander, Boggs, is killed. Quickly taking charge, Katniss dupes the others into believing they are on a secret mission to assassinate President Snow. Consequently, during intense urban warfare that involves Hunger Games-like monsters and ambushes, many of Katniss's teammates, including her friend Finnick, are killed. Katniss presses on alone towards President Snow's mansion, which has been surrounded by Capitol refugee children being used as human shields to protect Snow. As Katniss reaches the mansion, a hover plane with Capitol markings drops parachutes onto the children that explode. The rebels' combat medics, including Katniss's sister Prim, move in to help the injured children, but further parachutes explode, severely burning Katniss and killing Prim. During her recuperation, Katniss becomes deeply depressed over her sister's death. The rebels have won the war and one day Katniss happens upon the holding quarters of President Snow, who is awaiting execution. Snow says that he did not order the assault that killed Prim and suggests that it was in fact orchestrated by Coin. Snow reminds Katniss that they agreed not to lie to each other in the past and argues that the bombing of the children would have served no purpose for him, as it turned the remaining Capitol citizens against him. Suddenly, Katniss recalls in horror that this bombing closely resembles a trap developed by Gale. When Katniss confronts Gale about his possible involvement, however, he merely expresses uncertainty. Katniss's suspicions grow into a conspiracy theory. President Coin proposes an idea that leads to several of the surviving tributes, including Katniss (but not Peeta), voting in favor of punishing the Capitol just as the Capitol punished the Districts: by holding a final Hunger Games in which the children of Capitol's leaders will be the tributes. Scheduled to carry out Snow's execution, Katniss raises her bow to kill him at last, but instead kills Coin. Katniss quickly attempts suicide, but Peeta stops her. As Katniss is captured, a riot ensues during which Snow mysteriously dies. Katniss is later acquitted of Coin's death due to her apparent insanity and relocated to the ruins of District 12. Months later, having largely recovered from his brainwashing, Peeta returns there with some other District 12 natives. Katniss embraces her love for Peeta, recognizing her need for his hope and strength, in contrast to Gale, who has the same fire she already finds in herself. Together, they write a book filled with the stories of previous tributes of the Hunger Games in order to preserve the memory of those who died.Twenty years later, in the epilogue, Katniss and Peeta are married and now have two children. The Hunger Games are over for good, but Katniss dreads the day her children learn about their parents' involvement in both the Games and the war. When she feels distressed, Katniss plays a comforting but repetitive "game," reminding herself of every good thing she has ever seen someone do. The series ends with Katniss' somber reflection that "there are much worse games to play." Suzanne Collins Suzanne Marie Collins (born August 10, 1962) is an American television writer and novelist, best known as the author of The New York Times best selling series The Underland Chronicles and The Hunger Games trilogy (which consists of The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, and Mockingjay). Suzannes Other Books : The Underland Chronicles1.Gregor the Overlander (2003) 2.Gregor and the Prophecy of Bane (2004) 3.Gregor and the Curse of the Warmbloods (2005) 4.Gregor and the Marks of Secret (2006) 5.Gregor and the Code of Claw (2007) The Hunger Games trilogy1.The Hunger Games (2008) 2.Catching Fire (2009) 3.Mockingjay (2010) Other booksFire Proof: Shelby Woo #11 (1999) When Charlie McButton Lost Power (2005) Year of the Jungle (2013)